Gray's Pick-up Lines
by InsigniaOfFairyTail
Summary: Gray wants to confess to Erza, but he sucks at that kind of thing, so he asks Mirajane for advice. Mira said he can try using Pick-up lines. He doubt it. But he never knows if he doesn't try, right? First Fanfic, R&R please! Summary sucks.


**Hi Everyone! This is my very first fic. Sorry if there ara bad grammars. If you find some mistakes you can tell me by reviewing it. ****I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Gray's Pick-up Lines**

"Ugh… It's really boring here when Natsu not around." Gray is talking to himself while drinking his soda. It was another quiet day in Fairy Tail without Natsu. Natsu went to a mission with Lucy and Happy for two days. Wendy and Charle are going to pay Poluchka a visit. And Gray feels very lonely. Very lonely.

"I know Gray. But I know your purpose. You want to pick up a fight with him, right?" Mirajane giggled while making some orange squash for the guild.

"What? No! It just feels…quiet" said Gray with annoyance. _'I am just hoping to see Erza and I accidentally brings Natsu to my mind.' _He thought. Gray was planning to confess his feelings to Erza but he kept it in his mind because first, he thinks that Erza is blind when it comes to these things. Second, he thinks that Erza loved Jellal.

"Hmmm… why don't you hang with Erza then? She's your guild mate, and one of your closest nakama" said Mira. "Mira…. I hate you.." Gray frowns. Mira giggled. "Why? Because I can read your mind? It's obvious, isn't it? " "Yes. And you do that all the time. If you know my problems, why don't you help me then?" He glares at Mira before frowning again. "Okay.. I will help you.. Why don't you try some pick-up lines to her?" Mira smiles and sits in front of him. "Really, Mira? Pick-up lines?" Gray knows many pick-up lines, thanks to Loke. But he thinks that pick-up lines don't work for Erza. "Uh-uh. You never know if you don't try." He thought for a second. _'Maybe she is right. You can get Erza, Gray!' _ "Okay, I'll do it."

Gray walked outside the guild. He need to find Erza. He searched over the town, but he couldn't find her. _'Where could she be?'_ Then something clicked him. He ran to a place where he is sure that he could find Erza there. _'There she is. The riverbank.'_ He sat beside her at the riverbank. She didn't noticed him until he tapped her shoulder. "G-Gray? What are you doing here?" She is surprised to see him here. "Nothing. I'm just lonely without Natsu and the others. You are the only one left for me to hang out." Said Gray with a low voice. Erza smiled. She needed a company herself. "Suit yourself."

It was a quite long silence between them until Gray decided to speak. "Hey, Erza. Does it hurt?" He asked. Erza looked up to him, confused. "What hurts?" She didn't understand what is Gray saying. "When you fell from the Sky. With that pretty face of yours, you must be an Angel." Gray said while looking at the grass. He didn't want to look at her face. _'Mira… I told you this is not gonna work! Stupid Gray! You just messed everything up!' _He cursed himself.

Erza's eyes widened. She stared at him for a long time before she smiled and said. "Don't ask me, Gray. You seem tired yourself.. From running through my minds all night." _'Yeah, I'm tired. Wait—what? Did she just said a pick-up line?'_ Now it's Gray's turn to be surprised. Mira's plan really works! Gray stared at her before starting another pick-up lines. _'This is getting fun. I'm one step closer to confess my feelings to her.' _Gray thought.

"You know Erza?" "Yeah?" She said, amused. "You have a nice set of legs. What time do they open?" Asked Gray. "It's a secret. By the way, Gray, is it hot in here, or is it just you?"Erza said. _'I'm getting into this.'_ Gray is deep in his thought. _'It's now or never, Gray. Now is the time. But.. If she rejects me, what should I do? But I must do it now! But—'_ "Erza, I can't take it anymore!" He shouted at her and hugged her in his arms. Her eyes widened. She doesn't know what to do. She just stayed there in his arms, shocked. "I love you, Erza. I know you loved Jellal but at least I want you to know about my feelings." There, he said it. He let go of her. He thought it was the worst confession ever. He was about to get up and leave, before a small, warm lips crushed into his lips. She kissed him. The GREAT Titania kissed him! He stayed there, shocked. But then he kissed back. But to his disappointment, the kiss ended to early.

"I have moved on. I know that I can't be together with Jellal. He kissed me, but to him it was just a goodbye kiss. He left me. Maybe he just can be my friend. Sorry for not telling you earlier, Gray." A tear rolled down her cheeks. Gray hated this. He hated to see her cry. He wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay, Erza. It's okay." He tried to comfort her. "So… does this means I'm not rejected?" He asked, nervously. "Mmhhmm.." He mumbled in his chest. He take that as a yes.

Little did they know, Mirajane, Lucy, Natsu and Happy are watching behind a wall. "Awwww…. That was so cuuuteeee!" Lucy whispered. "Yeah! I know!" Said Mirajane. Then Happy speaks. "Mira-san, did you know that Natsu is going out with Lucy?" Lucy blushed furiously. "Shut up, Happy!" Natsu shut him up. "Owwwww I got a big news for the guild! Gotta tell them! Bye!" Mirajane rushed to the guild.

The next day, the two couple arrived at the guild only to receive many teases from the others.

~The End~

* * *

**That's it! Thanks for reading! If you don't mind, please click the shiny review button below? This is my first time, so maybe you can give some friendly tips for me? Arigatou!**


End file.
